


I Always Knew

by iloveyoudie



Category: Endeavour (TV), Inspector Morse (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Kissing, M/M, Vignette, heated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:40:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22207267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveyoudie/pseuds/iloveyoudie
Summary: Max gave himself over completely as Morse pressed him back and back and further back still, until his arse hit the desk and things rattled across the top of it.
Relationships: Max DeBryn/Endeavour Morse
Comments: 16
Kudos: 56





	I Always Knew

“What are we doing?” Max murmured in a breathy whisper against Morse’s mouth.

“You’re kissing me,” Morse murmured back, tilting his head lazily, sleepily, and leaning in for more.

“No,” Max’s eyes closed when their lips met again. The touch crawled molten through his veins. His reply was rather weak in it’s conviction, “ _you’re_ kissing me.”

Morse laughed soft, still no more than a whisper. He sounded content with that version, “Yes.”

“Just..” Max’s eyes fluttered closed as Morse lips met his over and over, soft and brief, “yes?”

“Mmmm,” Morse hummed pleasantly and both hands came up to cradle Max’s face, “yes.”

“Why are we--” Max lost his train of thought as Morse’s tongue darted across his bottom lip.

“S’nice,” Morse’s lids had gotten heavy and his gaze settled on Max’s mouth when their eyes weren’t locked together with a palpable heat.

Max hummed an agreement as he became aware of his own hands bunched tightly in Morse’s lapels, clutching him tight to his body. He only paused a moment, eyes once more meeting with Morse’s all consuming stare, “Are you drunk?”

Morse smirked and it was crooked and playful and shot lightning through his blood, “No. You?”

Max immediately piped a dispute, “Its not even noon, Mor-”

He was stopped by Morse’s mouth again and gave up the argument to part his lips for a curious tongue. Max gave himself over completely as Morse pressed him back and back and further back still, until his arse hit the desk and things rattled across the top of it.

“Morse we’re-” Max shifted a leg and lifted to perch himself on the edge of the desk.

Morse pressed in against him like he was magnetically pulled. The detective’s lips wandered away from Max’s mouth, across his jaw and down his neck until he was stymied by a buttoned up collar and primly knotted bowtie. His hands crawled up Max’s chest, over his lab coat and waistcoat and scratched lightly over the fabric with an itch to begin removing things, “-you wear so many clothes.”

“-yes, well-” Max curled a leg around Morse’s calf and anchored them together.

“I want to peel you out of them,” Morse growled against his throat.

“Bloody hell,” Max groaned as he felt both of their interests stirring. He could feel the lean lines of Morse pressing into him. He could feel where the heat gathered, where their bodies longed to disappear into one another. He’d never wanted so badly, or felt so wanted back in his life.

There was a sound in the hall, a sign of life outside of the closed and shaded office. It was like having a switch flipped, the awareness of the outside world crashing in. The cold blade of reality shearing through the mesmerizing haze of intimacy.

Both men jolted apart. Morse leapt backwards a few steps and Max straightened and slid off the desk to stand on his feet. His heart thundered in his ears and his entire body felt like a live wire. He imagined anyone who looked in would know exactly what had been going on just by the shift of guilt from each of them, if not the tightness in their trousers. He looked to the door as if expecting an invasion but nothing came. An orderly wandered down the hall, likely looking for a shortcut, and they didn't even turn their head. Max's office didn’t even warrant a glance.

Neither man said a word. There was just breathing and the sound of them adjusting their clothes and the click-clack of shoes down the echoing hospital hall.

And then silence.

They were back, just the two of them, looking at one another across the room.

Morse’s lapels were crushed, his curls wild, and his eyes dark. He was pink cheeked and pink lipped and he licked them with a predatory flick of tongue while looking very much like a big cat ready to pounce.

Max was sure he looked equally mussed with the wild way his insides tumbled over themselves. There was a primal desire to match Morse move for move. To leap across the office and take him, to battle for dominance until one or the both of them were yelling the other's name - cursing them - praising them - worshiping them - it didn’t matter.

Unfortunately the professional part of his mind, the ruling class of logic and sense, had the final say. As Morse took a step forward, Max grabbed a file folder from the desk behind him and held it up in front of his chest like a shield. Or a weapon. He wasn’t even sure which.

Morse looked puzzled, understandably, but also amused. He stopped mid-step and cocked his head to the side.

Max licked his lips and the folder sagged like his conviction , “Later.”

Morse’s eyes brightened, “Yeah?”

“My house.”

Morse grinned and Max felt it go straight to parts of him that had laid dormant for much too long.

“Christ…” He murmured hopelessly.

Morse crossed to him in a single confident stride and kissed him hard and that file folder was crushed between them, forgotten completely when Max’s arms looped up around Morse’s neck. They sighed into one another’s mouths, melded together gratefully, and tangled with a slow simmering heat.

It was Morse that broke them from it this time. His hands gripped Max’s hips and he nipped his lip with a promise, “Later.”

“Later..” Max repeated. It was trance-like to be so near Morse again so quickly. The thrall was irresistible.

“Later,” Morse said again with distraction. His hooded eyes once more darting to Max’s mouth, hungry, “When are you off?”

“Six,” Max lifted on his toes and their noses brushed with the sort of affection that tingled straight to the toes.

“Good,” Morse sighed and squeezed Max’s waist.

“Good,” Max repeated dumbly.

Morse burst into a grin, the sort of uncontrolled joy that surged through him when he forgot himself. When he forgot the thousand thoughts in his brain or the unseen accumulated weight of the world on his shoulders.

Max grinned back. He grinned to be gifted such a smile. He wouldn’t have been able to help it if he tried.

“See you,” Morse kissed him again but this time it was quick and soft. Affectionate. Charming. Like it was more than just desire. Like he was comfortable. Content. Like they were-

Max found himself dry of words.

Morse pulled away in the end, of his own free will, and he gave Max one last squeeze and swiftly disappeared out the door and down the hall. Max was left glued to the spot, thrill rising through him until he felt a giddy sort of head rush that had him lean on the desk to gather himself. He tingled in the places Morse had just touched. Yearned in the places he’d kissed. The air felt empty where he had just been standing...

The file folder tried to pop back into shape, noisily peeling away from where it had crumpled into his chest, and as the last bit of static cling faded, it's suspension broke and it tumbled to the floor in a loud flutter of paper that had Max blinking in surprise. He bent to pick it up in slow motion, each sheet plucked up and tucked away as a practice in patience, just like the pieces of his sanity that he knew he would need to get through what would surely be the longest day of his life.

It was hardly noon… and all he could think of was _later_.

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from [I Always Knew by The Vaccines](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=84no_HITKFo).
> 
> _Let's go to bed before you say something real / Lets go to bed before you say how you feel  
>  Cause it's you, oh oh oh, it's always you / Oh oh oh, I always knew, it's you_
> 
> Another little writing exercise for myself. No set up. Dialogue framework. Minimal exposition. Single scene. Do it fast.  
> I'm pretty happy with it myself.


End file.
